


Sharp

by Just_Ciel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Biting, Consent, F/F, Oral Fixation, Trans Catra (She-Ra), furry dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Ciel/pseuds/Just_Ciel
Summary: Adora wakes up one morning with a desire to try something new and exciting. Catra's sharp teeth.





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> Just something super quick I wrote up - I thought about how there should be some oral fixation content with those amazing fangs of Catra. And her putting it to use of course!

Under the soft sunbeam rays of morning light, Adora stretched her arms out as she sat up in her bed. She yawned, covering her mouth then glanced to her side.

Right beside her was Catra, naked and curled up in a ball on their pillow cushions, her head hidden within her bushy mane, only the tips of her ears poking out. Adora chuckled quietly to herself, laying back down as she fondly watched her partner’s body shift with her low purr-snores. 

Eventually she rolled closer to Catra, careful to not wake her prematurely. There Adora reached out, scritching around her lower back. She felt the muscles under her touch go taut as Catra, now half-awake, slowly exited her rolled up posture. Laying on her side, the cat girl stretched her arms and legs as far they could go, claws flexing. Adora had to resist the urge to shove her hand upon that now exposed fluffy belly of hers.

Adora watched with fascination as Catra broke into a large yawn, her tongue curling. And the sharp canines! Proudly displayed in that brief moment. When Catra again yawned, smacking her lips; Adora stuck her fingers into her mouth. 

Catra’s eyes widened at this sudden intrusion but did not pull away. She squinted at her impulsive girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry,” Adora chuckled sheepishly. “I just, wanted to get a better look at your teeth...if that’s all right?”

Catra rolled her eyes, opening her maw wider so Adora could get a better look at her canines and molars. 

Adora prodded along the tips of Catra’s teeth gently, she could feel the strength beneath them. Catra could easily snap a person’s neck with those strong jaws if she willed. At the same time, Catra was able to leave the gentlest of nibbles upon her body. The contrast between danger and comfort made Adora shiver to think about. What if...what if today she encouraged Catra to go harder? Get a taste of her raw strength? Would she be able to handle her?

As she was pondering how to bring up the question, Catra moved away, licking at Adora’s fingers now with her raspy tongue. Adora blushed slightly, that tongue wasn’t bad either. While it felt rough, it did not bring discomfort, rather it brought her lot of pleasure when Catra would use it on...oh.

Oh, now she was getting worked up. Adora grunted as she kicked the bed covers off herself, also revealing that she too was naked. Removing her hand from Catra’s mouth, she lowered it to between her parted legs.

“Bit early for self-enjoyment, isn’t it?” Catra smirked, tilting her head. “Want some help?”

“Well actually...” Adora sighed, absentmindedly fingering her nub. “I was wondering if we could try something new.”

Catra perked up at this, looking more wide awake now. “Oh? Something new you say?” As she spoke, she lowered herself within eye level of Adora’s crotch. Silently awaiting the go ahead. 

Adora hummed as she gathered her thoughts, one or two more strokes on her clit. 

“I want you to pin me down and bite my neck.” she blurted out.

“Whoa,” Catra breathed, sitting up to meet Adora’s eyes. “Uh, whoa, I mean, that is definitely different. And very kinky.”

“I want to do it, now,” Adora continued. “Don’t hold back, I want to feel what you can do.”

Catra scratched her chin uncertainly. “You sure? I mean, I don’t want to hurt you too badly...”

“Of course not, “Adora paused, frowning slightly. “I just want enough pressure to make me feel the adrenaline rush, you know? My life could be in your hands, that really excites me. But I trust you.”

“You trust me?” Catra sighed now climbing atop Adora. She brushed aside her lover’s loose sandy blonde hair, pecking on her lips with a quick kiss. “Absolutely sure about this then?”

“Absolutely.”

Catra chirruped softly, gently bumping foreheads with her. Adora murmured contently, now massaging her mate’s belly, fingers digging into the thick fur. She felt the purr rumble deep beneath her hand, now lowering it where she began to stroke the tip of Catra’s furry sheath. Sticking her index finger into the slit, she eased out the bare pink and barbed penis. 

Catra made a little mewl in her throat, squirming as Adora worked on unsheathing her dick. When she was fully erect, after admiring her handiwork, Adora laid back on her pillows. 

“Go wild,” she smiled permissively.

Catra hissed with want, briefly humping air. Instead of diving directly for her however, Catra slid off Adora’s lap and circled around atop the bed, gazing at her intently.

Confused, Adora moved up on her knees. “What are you-” she started as she attempted to crawl towards her. Attempted.

Suddenly there was a blur and Adora felt herself bodily thrown back onto the comforter, winded. Claws dug into her arms, the whisper of canine teeth on the skin of her collarbone. Adora groaned with anticipation. 

“Had to make it feel authentic you know,” Catra purred into her ear. 

Precum from her cock dripped onto Adora’s stomach, causing her to shudder with pleasure. 

“Inside or out?” came the whispered question.

“Oo-oh...Outside, please...” Adora whined, rubbing her legs. 

Catra didn’t reply, silently slipping a hand between Adora’s inner thighs, thumbing her clit in a half circle. She whimpered at her touch, trying to get up but Catra still firmly held her down with her other hand.  
Next Catra lined her penis up with her partner’s clit, experimentally rubbing her shaft atop the sensitive button. When she was satisfied enough that it got a noisy reaction from Adora, she picked up her pace. 

Adora’s hips jolted, trying to move but that earned her a warning nip at her earlobe from Catra. The sharp gasp she gave at that excited both of them. They could feel themselves growing warm, breath hot on each other, skin and fur alike. 

Adora felt it more than she saw it, the slight pressure at tips of Catra’s canines as she closed her mouth around her throat. She felt the growling rumble from Catra’s throat. Adora got goosebumps at the realization of this subtle threat. 

If not for the deep trust and abiding love of Adora, Catra could easily end her life right now. A mixture of ecstasy and adrenaline flowed through her, a warm tingling coming to place in her lower region.

Catra withdrew and before Adora had a second to ponder the meaning of it, she was met with a surge of pleasure and pain as Catra chomped into the crook between her neck and shoulder. 

Seeing stars, Adora moaned loudly as her partner nibbled and sucked at her. Oh that was going to leave a bruise. Catra drew her claws down under Adora’s arms to her hips, just enough to leave marks without drawing blood. 

Adora cried out as she orgasmed, reflexively bringing her now free hands to rub her clit as she rode out the climax. Catra partly rolled off her, now licking at the darkening hickey she had left on her. After giving her more kisses, Catra resumed stroking her much neglected throbbing cock as she watched Adora finger herself.

Catching her air after couple more follow up quick orgasms, Adora wearily looked over to Catra.

Blearily, she watched impressed as Catra had bent over enough to lick her own penis, one leg sticking up in air as she sucked herself off. 

Finally with a muffled squeak, Catra ejaculated, spitting out the first spurt of her cum as the rest roped out over the bed. 

“Damn,” Adora breathed, rubbing the now aching hickey on her shoulder. “That never gets old watching you do that.”

Catra purred with satisfaction, giving her retreating cock few clean up licks before crawling back to Adora. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t help you finish,” Adora murmured as Catra cuddled up to her side, nuzzling at her neck.

“It’s all right,” Catra sighed in reply. “Just means you owe me two jobs next time.” she added with a chuckle. “So, you liked that biting and all, huh?”

“Oh, by the Grayskull, yes,” Adora exclaimed, pulling one of the cleaner blankets over themselves. “I wouldn’t say no to more love bites in the future, just saying.”

“Mhmm,” Catra chirped contently. “As much as I’d like to stay here for hours with you, I gotta go piss and shit.”

“Classy,” Adora snorted. “While you’re up, can you get me a drink?”

“Sure, sure,” Catra replied dismissively as she made to climb off.

“Oh! And some scrambled eggs-” Adora added in afterthought as she grabbed and tugged on her partner’s tail.

The loud moan that followed immediately took them by surprise. Adora’s mouth parted into a quiet gasp as she began to register what had happened while Catra was blushing furiously red, impressive feat for one with fur.

“….Tail pulling, huh?” Adora broke into a smug smile.

“Shut up, you bite freak,” Catra huffed good naturedly.


End file.
